


Loving In Secret

by Linorra321



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Age Difference, Awesome Sarah Jane Smith, F/F, Funny, I Don't Even Know, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linorra321/pseuds/Linorra321
Summary: Sarah Jane Smith and Rose Tyler, get (It on) frisky.





	Loving In Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This work was created a long time ago, but today I improved it quite a lot in my standard.   
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Constructive criticism is appreciated :D )

Rose/Sarah Jane!

The Doctor with his bouncy hair, sharp suit, and converses practically sprinted out of the computer lab. Leaving Rose and Sarah Jane alone to themselves. 

Sarah Jane lent against the desk next to the blonde, pretty, new girl now travelling with her old friend. 'How _exciting! Bat like creatures running a school,_   _just like old times. Except for the young girl sitting next to me' ._ She thought to her self. 

_'She is indeed alluring'_ Sarah Jane didn't know what came over her, She felt a great urge to kiss the full lips of the young woman next to her. 

Her fingers swept the hair from Rose's face. "You are beautiful rose, May I?" Sarah Jane whispered. 

Rose looked like a deer in headlights, "Okay" She answered delicately.  

Sarah Jane breathes in, and caught the faint perfume Rose was wearing. Her eyes became half lidded, and the musky smell relaxed her. Sarah Jane slowly tested the waters, giving small kisses along Rose's neck. She broke contact for a moment and stood up in front of Rose, situating herself between her interests legs. She watched Rose intently, studying every breathe, looking for any sign of unwillingness. With none found, she pulled Rose a little more forward. ' _A much better angle'_ '.

Hands make their way Sarah Jane's hips for balance. Rose became unstuck from her initial freeze and slid off the older woman's jacket.  It wasn't long until rose has pulled off most of Sarah Jane's top half.

Now exposed in her lacy black bra, Sarah Jane's pale skin almost glows under the faint blue lights in the computer lab.

Sarah Jane took a hold of Rose's beautiful face, and kissed her with all the passion she can muster. Her hands wandered as she explored Rose's mouth, swallowing the soft moans escaping her younger counterpart. Rose's hips try to get her closer to the older woman, giving her the best snog she's ever had with a woman. 

With their hips grinding, and hearts pounding as Sarah Jane reached for Rose's buttons. Her shirt soon joined Sarah Jane's somewhere in the lab. Albeit a little lost.. 

Sarah Jane, with her arousal increasing tenfold, expertly unhooked her Bra, and Rose's. Both enjoyed the feeling of breasts smooshing together. ' _Delicious!_ '

Rose finally searched for the zipper of Sarah Jane's jeans, and she couldn't help but moan in anticipation. She couldn't get a damn grip, and fumbled too long with the button, and zip. Sarah grew impatient, and helped with the process. 

"Fucking Zippers" Sarah Jane growled. 

She broke free of Rose's hungry lips, and tried to focus on getting her pants off. She tossed them and got to work on Rose. Her pants are off and Sarah Jane stared for a moment.  

' _Am I actually doing this? Yes. Am I forcing her? No. Wait._  ' She felt suddenly guilty, and a little worried. "Rose. Are you okay? She took her hands. "Do you need to stop? I won't mind." Again, She studied her face. ' _If there's so much as a hint of fear, I'm gone_ _._ ' But, she found none. Just a steely wall of lust, curiosity. 

"No Sarah Jane." Sarah Jan nearly fell from the weakness in her knees, hearing the aroused young woman utter her name. Rose wiggled a little and pulled off her underwear and tossed them behind her. "I want you". Such a simple sentence, and a simple action, nearly finished the older woman then and there. 

Taking her queue, she knelt in front of her, and spread her legs wider. She Looked up at rose who was arching backwards on the desk and her head was thrown back waiting for what came next. Sarah Jane took a moment to admire the glistening lips waiting to be tasted. Rose came back down to earth, as Sarah Jane stopped, so Rose fisted her older lovers hair to urge her forward. That's all Sarah Jane needed, and she dove in.

Rose was quite lucky to be the one sitting down as her knees buckled from the overwhelming pleasure. She pulled her closer by her dark brown hair. To press harder against her clit.

Rose was in heaven. No one had ever pleased he like this. She'd never been this on fire. 

Sarah Jane's devil of a tongue was doing wonders. Drawing continuous and repeating patterns. It was so much.   
Sarah Jane felt like teasing, and she stopped. Her eyes followed the line of sweat up her lovers abdomen. 

Rose whimpered at the loss of contact, and started to beg. "Please, Sarah Jane, please!." Her vocals echoed in the room. So Sarah Jane stood, and replaced her tongue with her fingers, and tentatively repeated the same ministrations, slower and more torturous. She smiled a wicked smile, "Please what, my love?".

Rose couldn't take it. She needed a release. "Ah..." She struggled. "Hmmmm...ah!" She took a hold of the wrist torturing her. "Make... O-" Her sound was swallowed in the battling of lips. After a another satisfying snog, Rose finally shouted "Please!"

"Make you what? " Sarah Jane growled. "Cum?". 

Rose was teetering on the edge, she just needed that final push. 

Sarah Jane claimed rose's full lips in a forceful kiss, a domination of tongues and teeth. She bites down on roses bottom lip as she pushes two fingers in.  
' _She's so wound up. How wonderful!_ ' 

Rose clutches her arms around Sarah Jane and pulled her in. "Closer!" She screamed. "Ugh...ah...Sarah Jane!". 

Fingers pumped deeper and harder, and Rose rapidly approached her finish. Sarah Jane adds a third finger and uses her thumb to put pressure on the younger woman's clit.

Rose  squirmed and tried to meet everyone of Sarah Jane's thrusts. Panting, "So...ah!...close!" Sarah Jane caresses Roses breast, and watches her lose herself. "M-my gosh.my...love...oh!"

Sarah Jane buried her face into the crook of Rose's neck, and she whispered "My darling, Cum for me". 

With those words, Rose shook uncontrollably. She sobbed her release, and collapsed in Sarah Jane's arms. 

Rose descended from the high, and she stared into the brown eyes of her older lover. She leaned in for another kiss, not wanting to lose the sensation too quickly.

She broke away, and laced their fingers together.

"I-That.. You, are out of this world." Rose marveled at Sarah Jane.  

In reply, Sarah Jane giggled, and said "Well, then you are out of this universe" with a mischievous wink.

 

*--------------------------------------*

A/N- just a little one shot I thought up, I actually like this pairing.

Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
